Lost Race of the Paladin
by amethyst sylph
Summary: The incident on the Gamestation causes a new series of events to unfold. Who is Rose, really?
1. Prologue part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who.

Spoilers: Mainly 9th Doctor series only.

I know I said I was going to put this up ages ago, but my computers been really screwy. The first half of the prologue is taken pretty much word for word from the program.

* * *

Lost Race of the Paladin

Prologue Part 1

"Maybe it's time." The Doctor closed his eyes and waited to die. At last he could be with his people again. His one regret was that Rose would never know how he felt, but at least she was safe.

"_**Alert! TARDIS materialising!"**_

He span round in shock. His TARDIS was appearing! How? Rose didn't know how to pilot it.

"_**YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!"**_

The doors of the TARDIS slammed open, and he had to cover his eyes to shield them from the blinding light that emerged. A golden mist poured out, eventually forming Rose.

"What have you done?" he shouted, horrified. Surely she hadn't…

She spoke in an oddly choral voice. "I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me."

She had.

"You looked into the time vortex! Rose, no-one's meant to see that!"

Evidently the Emperor agreed with him. **_"THIS IS THE ABOMINATION!"_**

"**_Exterminate!"_** The ray of light shot towards Rose, but she held her hand up and the beam stopped. The beam reversed, ending up back in the gun of the dalek. He stared incredulously. How? No one was capable of that!

"I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them, in time and space." As she spoke, the words 'Bad Wolf' written on the wall detached and flew away. "A message to leave myself here…"

Quickly getting over the shock of Rose being the Bad Wolf, he tried to reason with her. "Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna **burn**!"

She turned to look at him, her eyes back to their usual soft brown, without the golden glow of the vortex in them. Her words shocked him.

"I want you safe. My Doctor, protected from the false god."

"**_YOU CANNOT HURT ME, I AM IMMORTAL!"_**

She turned to face the Emperor. The golden fire was back in her eyes.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of Time and Space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." The nearest dalek began to disintegrate, the glow spreading along it, until only dust was left. "Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies!" As she spoke her arms came up and the remaining daleks began to break up.

She turned to face the Emperor. "The time war ends!"

"**_I WILL NOT DIE! I CANNOT DIE_**!"

She ignored his hysterics, seeming to focus. One by one, the entire dalek fleet was disintegrated, even the Emperor's battle ship. The daleks were finally destroyed.

The Doctor turned to Rose, hoping there was still time to save her.

"Rose you've done it now stop. Just let go!"

"How can I let go of this?" she asked. "I bring life." One floor below, Jack gasped as air entered his lungs.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!"

"But I can. The sun, and the moon. The day and night. But why do they hurt?"

"The power's gonna kill you and its my fault!" he cried, putting his head in his hand. Meanwhile, a plan was formulating in his mind. Was she worth it?

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."

Stupid question. Of course she was. Before he could stand up though, something happened. Her eyes flashed with vivid green light, and she gasped, looking as though she was seeing something that was hidden.

"I remember!"

TBC

* * *

Next part will be written completely by me.


	2. Prologue part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who.

Spoilers: Mainly 9th Doctor series only.

Welcome to the next instalment of Lost Race of the Paladin. Next chapter, the action truly kicks off.

* * *

Prologue part Two

"What?" he asked her, staring in shock at her eyes. He saw the golden mist leave her and return to the TARDIS.

"Listen, there isn't much time." she gasped out, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm listening."

"Jack's alive. Get him. Go to the Pyramid of Cheops. On the third day of May, 1781. Wait outside the entrance. I will come for you."

"Rose what are you talking about?"

"No more time. Cannot sustain…" she fell to her knees and disintegrated, breaking apart into tiny golden sparks just like the daleks before her.

"Rose! Rose!" he cried.

The lift door opened behind him.

"Doctor what's going on? They killed me, I know they did, yet I'm alive and the daleks are dust."

"Rose…she came back. She'd merged with the heart of the TARDIS, it gave her incredible powers. She destroyed the daleks. Permanently. I'm guessing she brought you back too. But the strain, it was killing her. No-one is meant to merge with the vortex. I was going to stop her, to save her, and then…she said 'I remember' out of nowhere, kept me away, told me you were alive and something about Pyramids in May, then she just…vanished. Like the daleks only not."

Jack watched him in shock.

"I failed her. I never though she'd come back, never thought she'd risk that. And now she's dead."

"Doctor concentrate. I doubt she mentioned the pyramids for no reason. What did she say? It might be important."

"…she said to go to the entrance of the Pyramid of Cheops, the third of May 1981. She said…hold on! She said she'd meet us there. Maybe she found a way to survive – having all the knowledge of Time and Space within you tends to make you intelligent. A genius even."

"Well let's head off then. The quicker we go there the quicker we'll meet her and the quicker she'll be able to let us know what the heck is going on."

"Right." The Doctor said, stepping into the TARDIS and up to the central console. "May the third, 1981."

TBC


End file.
